Seeing Is Believing
by Rogue200315
Summary: “We are here to take you back with us to our world. It is about time to fulfill your prophecy. You are destined, along with the help of others, to save the wizarding world.” Remus said ME? A Muggle. HAHAHAH


Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter or any other character you recognize..I'm not that brilliant.

This is the story of how I met and fell in love with Harry Potter and the world which he is part of.

Lets start with a little about myself.

I'm just your normal everyday girl, no magical abilities in the slightest.

A muggle if you will.

I've read all the books and watched all the movies and am currently waiting for the last movie.

Throughout reading the books I have fallen more in love with the idea of a world full of magic and mystical things.

Something other than this boring life we all live.

Seeing as that world is not real I had to find something to keep things interesting which is when I started going to comic conventions.

Now when I say comic conventions its not just about comics.

Its all things scifi, fantasy, books, movies, television shows, just about anything you can think of.

If you've been to one you will know how amazing they can be. People come from all over dressed as their favorite characters and do what is known as "cosplay".

Cosplaying is where the person in costume acts and talks just like the character they are dressed as. Essential you become whomever you want to be and no one is going to judge you.

That's where I met them. Everyone else paid them no heed they believe that these people had just dressed up like characters from the Harry Potter movie.

But I knew better. Some how, some way I was looking at the real Snape, Remus, and Sirius.

I couldn't believe what I saw I mean how in the world could characters from a story be standing not ten feet away from me.

They seemed to be searching for someone and that's when I heard them

"Do you know some one by the name of Christina Montgomery?" They were looking for me? Why would they be looking for me?

I couldn't resist but to walk up to them to find out exactly why they were looking for me.

"Um…Hi. I heard you looking for me?"

The guys looked different from the way the were portrayed in the movies but yet Snape still had that "you are worthless" type look.

Made me want to run and hide behind a pillar.

None of them looked to pleased to be there and kept eyeing me funny. Being at a convention I tend to dress weird.

Right now I was in my pirate garb complete with hat and (fake..ha) sword.

"You're Christina Montgomery?" Sirius finally broke the silence.

"That would be me."

"Christina who live in Atlanta, Georgia. Right off of convention drive. The blue house with pink shutters?"

"Um..Yeah.." Yeah that was a bit stalkerish. "What do you want me for and how in the world did you get here?"

"We are here to take you back with us to our world.

It is about time to fulfill your prophecy.

You are destined, along with the help of others, to save the wizarding world." Remus looked a little uncomfortable as he finished.

I was a bit disbelieving at this point. I

mean how am I, a mere muggle, going to save the wizarding world where people have wands and can do magic.

I could get killed easily! What would you do in this situation. I laughed at them.

"Yeah ok guys very funny. It was nice meeting you guys but I'm going to take off now. Theres a Dethklok panel starting in 10 I'm dying to see. Bye Bye now."

I started to leave and heard Snape utter a barely audible "_Impedimenta_" and then I was frozen in my tracks.

"Guys come on you can't be serious!" So now I'm starting to whine a bit but I was bloody scared.

" They aren't but I'm Sirius" That was responded to but a smack on the back of the head from Remus

"Funny. Not. How am I going to help save your world. I have no magic in me at all. I'm just an 19 yr girl. I'm just going to get in the way and be more of a pain than a help."

"Enough of your bickering girl! You are coming with us whether you like it or not. I don't know why but we were told it was very important that we came here and found you. So shut your mouth until we get back and then Dumbledore can deal with you." Snape bellowed.

Again I wanted to run and hide but this darn spell kept me from moving.

"But what about my family and friends? I can't just leave them! What about my boyfriend? Huh? What are they going to think when I just up and disappear!"

"You don't have to worry about that. As we speak Aurors are altering the memories of those you know. As far as they are concerned you went on a trip somewhere and wont be back for a very long time. No need to concern your self with them."

"You must come with us. Dumbledore will explain everything to you."Sirius tried to calm me down as he walked over and put his hand on my arm. In his hand he has an old broken mirror, which he put my hand on also. "I suppose you know what a portkey is?"

"yes." After my meek reply all Sirius did was nod and the other two walked over to where we were standing and both reached out an arm.

At the exact instance both hands touched the mirror I felt a slight tugging sensation and then nothing…

Tell me what you think. If you like I will get a post up as soon as possible. If not I will be looking for a new muse


End file.
